New Year's Resolutions
by SunflowerSuperhero
Summary: Arthur is once again forced to go to Alfred's anual New Year's Eve party and after last year, he's sure he's going to find a way to embarrass himself in front of Francis. FrUK, it's better than i make it sound in this summary.


**A/N: Ok I really, really, _really_ wanted to post this on New Year's Day, but time (and not to mention my brain) did not allow so approx. eighteen days later, here it is. **

** -Sunflowers from Ivan**

* * *

Arthur had somehow managed to get sucked into the same mess again. _Every fucking year! _He cursed in his mind. _Why did that dipshit Alfred always insist on inviting him to his New Year's Eve party when, for one, he knew he couldn't hold his liquor, _Arthur cringed remembering last year, _and for two, he always ended up aginst one of the walls trying to avoid embarrassment or just to stay away from Francis._ Arthur sighed, there was no point denying it, he liked him, weird as that creepy, perverted frog was, he liked him, _a lot_. He didn't want to be rude to Alfred, but being near Francis and alcohol at the same time ultimately led to his complete mortification.  
" Ugghhh," whined Arthur. " Why do I even go... they don't even have scones there! Couldn't I just skip?"  
_You could, but how would Alfred feel about you skipping on him? _Chided his inner Iggy, _plus the view of the dance floor is always good, and we know who's always dancing don't we? Shut up, _he mentally replied with a small smile, knowing his inner Iggy was right. He glanced in the mirror for the fifth thine tonight, his bowtie was, of course, a bit lopsided. _These things are impossible! _he thought finally giving up and grabbing his coat to leave before he could change his mind. _Ok let's get this over with._

Arthur was the first one there, of course, even with his mental debate he was always a bit early, not too early, he didn't want to be rude, but just early enough to help with anything that was necessary. He knocked on the door, resulting in the loud screech of dress shoes aginst Alfred's wood floor. The door flung open.  
"Hey dude you made it!" Alfred exclaimed at his usual loud volume. Arthur flinched,  
"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," he said trying to leave the sarcasm out of his voice, knowing very well he'd rather be curled up on his couch reading a novel.  
"You need any help?"  
"Well we're debating on what music to play, Tony has some very...interesting choices."  
"Ok" Arthur replied stepping inside, _of course leave it to Alfred to be arguing over music with an alien,_ he thought to himself.  
"Ok, so we'll definitely want this one," he said scribbling down the name of his favorite song.  
"And this one," he wrote down a slow romantic song he thought Francis would like.  
"And these," he scribbled down a few more of his favorites as well as some of the other countries, he knew at least Gilbert would agree with his choices, though he would never say so, nothing was ever awesome enough for him except himself.  
"Ok I'll take those up to the DJ we just needed a few until the requests begin."  
Arthur nodded and began to scope out a good spot for the night. _Perfect! _He knew it as soon as he saw it. It was off to the side, close to the corner, and had a perfect view of the dance floor. _Find a good seat, check. _It was much better than last year, where he picked a seat close to the punch bowl, got _extremely_ drunk, and passed out face first into the bowl. He shuddered at the memory. Why did he always have to screw up in front of Francis? Why not Alfred? Lord knows Alfred would be too drunk to notice.  
*knock, knock* someone else had arrived. _Dear demons if its Francis please summon yourselves from the pits of hell and take me back with you!_ Arthur waited.  
"Aru!"  
"Oh hey Wang! You finally made it dude!"  
"Am I the only one?"  
"No Arthur is hiding out somewhere." Arthur stepped out of the shadows.  
"No I'm not I'm right here."  
"Oh hey Arthur! Haven't seen you since the last world conference."  
"Yes it's amazing how long a month can seem."  
"Oh my gosh I nearly for got!" Shouted Alfred.  
"What?"  
"Do either of you know if Ivan is coming? 'Cause if so I forgot his vodka!"  
"I don't know I rarely talk to him. Wang?"  
"I'm not sure he never said anything about it."  
"Crap! He's gonna kill us!"  
"Better killed than raped, because I'm sad to report that it is a fact that Francis is coming."  
"What's wrong with big brother France?" Asked a high childish voice. They then noticed the voice came from Feliciano Vargas, who was bouncing up the steps to Alfred's home, his brother Lovino not far behind him, scowling as usual.  
"Hello Feliciano, how are you?"  
"I'm great! Do you guys have any pasta? 'Cause I love pasta!-"  
" SHUT UP!" Lovino screamed. Feliciano paid no attention.  
"See what you started you damn tea-loving bastard? Now he'll never shut up!"  
Arthur wasn't in the mood to deal with Lovino today, so he did what Antonio always did, though poor Antonio had no idea the effect. Arthur reached out and yanked Lovino's curl as hard as he could.  
"CHIIGGIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE?! DAMN YOU YOU TEA-LOVING BASTARD!" Lovino fumed his face going beet red. Arthur smirked victoriously,  
"Oh, so now it's only Antonio who is allowed to do that?"  
"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT I'VE EXPLAINED IT A MILLION TIMES! YOU ASSHOLES JUST DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING BRAINS, YOU DAMN TEA LOVING BASTARD!" Lovino screamed loudly. Arthur's grin widened, _piss off Lovino before the party even starts, check._  
Arthur followed as Alfred led them all inside, Lovino still throwing him multiple dirty looks and occasionally cussing him out under his breath. Arthur just grinned, what was the worse Lovino could do?  
Around seven Alfred's guests began pouring in most chatting in large groups or on the dance floor, a few like him were sitting along the sides of the walls or scaring the day lights out of the ones arriving, with every shriek, Arthur knew Ivan had found another victim, or if Belarus had arrived he was the victim. Poor Ivan his sister flat out refused to take a hint and leave him alone. In the swarm of people and the loud mix of multiple conversations going at once mixed with one of the rock songs he'd picked out, Arthur noticed a head of silky blond hair sticking out in the crowd. The beautiful hair fell in free waves tonight, not in its usual ribbon, and tempting Arthur as much as ever to look into its owner's eyes and stroke the silky locks. Arthur looked down studying the tuxedo, it was actually black this year, that was a step up from last year's hot pink. He realized he'd been staring when he looked up and saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at him, those beautiful eyes that could challenge the sea and that were so hard to pull away from, as though a magnetic force pulled his eyes to the others. Arthur quickly glanced away, prying his eyes from Francis's, he had been caught looking again. _Embarrass yourself in from of Francis again, check._  
He studied the floor, like many times before, and just thought about nothing in particular. He thought about how much better his books were than Alfred's, eventually ending on the topic of the multi-shades of grey or something to that effect books, he shuddered, how had Alfred let such horrid books be published? Where had his parenting skills gone wrong? Why- his thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a pair of shoes were he was previously holding down the floor.  
"Winning the staring contest, mon ami?"  
"Wasn't much of a contest, frog."  
"Oohohon~ someone's not so cheery, maybe I can fix that..." He said moving closer and picking up Arthur's slender hand to plant a kiss on his knuckles. Arthur yanked his hand away.  
"Piss off, frog. Why are you here anyway?" Francis smiled, he wasn't the least bit upset at being called frog or chewed out. _Dammit. _thought Arthur.  
"Alfred invited me here, what about you?"  
"Involuntary enlistment to attend... Frog"  
"Well we'll just have to change the involuntary part for next year won't we? How about a dance mon cher?"  
"With you, frog?" Arthur asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Francis raised an eyebrow. Arthur's face suddenly changed to a rather goofy looking expression as he blushed a pale pink and said with even more sarcasm,  
"It would be my supreme honor." Francis laughed, Arthur always thought it was the most beautiful sound on earth and smiled a genuine smile this time. The pair walked to the floor just as Arthur's favorite song ended and the slow romantic song he picked out for Francis came on, _crap, _thought Arthur.  
"Who ever requested this song has quite the taste, don't you think?"  
"Well I can exactly argue because I picked it out, but I'm glad you like it."  
"You picked this out?"  
"Yeah.."  
"How did you know my favorite song, ma cheriè?"  
"I didn't know it was you favorite, but I had a feeling you'd like it."  
"You were right again mon amour." Francis said gradually pulling Arthur closer as they swayed to the music. The song was coming to a close as the crowed chanted with the oversized countdown clock,  
"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven ..."  
"Any New Years resolutions, frog?"  
"Just one"  
"Five... Four... Three.."  
"Which would be?"  
"To spend more time with you."  
"ONE!" As the timer went of loudly with confetti falling from the ceiling, Francis pulled Arthur in tightly and pressed his lips aginst his for the first minute of the new year. As he ended the kiss Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis's neck and whispered quietly, his voice almost entirely drowned out by the loud celebration,  
"I love you Francis."  
"Love you to, mon cher."  
"You know,...since its such a long flight back to France,...if you wanted to, my apartments not far from here..." Arthur trailed off he want sure how to say it. He looked at Francis face, his mouth was hanging open a bit.  
"Are you offering to let me stay at your place?"  
"Well, if you needed a place to crash, but only if you wanted to..." Francis smiled his perverted grin.  
"Oh I want to."  
Arthur grinned back, _something's never change_. The two held each others hands and walked towards Arthur's apartment, laughing and smiling the whole way there. Arthur was happy he decided to go.


End file.
